If Only I Could Turn Back Time
by TheKlaine-ObsessedGirl
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a very rich teenager. He's nice but selfish and thinks he is loveless. He gets everything he wants and doesn't care about people's feelings. He fell in love with Kurt Hummel and wanted him so bad but Kurt will never ever love him back. To Kurt, Blaine is nothing more than a friend. Will Blaine get he wants? Will he ever win Kurt's love? Twisted Klaine Drama
1. Chapter 1

IF ONLY I COULD TURN BACK TIME

**A/N: Lately, I've been a huge glee fan and especially Kurt and Blaine. It's my 1st time ever to write a Klaine fiction and 1st time ever to post something that I wrote on a fiction site. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors or typos since my mother language is not English. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own either Glee or Klaine. Except for the plot.**

Chapter 1

There is something that I would like to redo if I only I could turn back time. Oh, before telling you my story, it would be nice to introduce myself to you all first.

My name is Blaine Anderson, the only son of the very rich and famous Anderson family. My family is rich and I grew up as a kid who got everything he wanted. But though I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth, I have always tried to be a good boy. Ever since primary school, I have been studying hard, always getting the highest score in the class, playing piano and being the son and pupil who always brings the pride of my parents and teachers . I'm not like some of the spoiled kids of rich parents.

As for my parents, I was a smart, clever and good little son. Since being only a human, I have only one little flaw, too. Well, it's not either my height that is shorter than average of western people or my curly hair that I always have to use gel to prevent my head looking like a brocoli. I was born this way and I accept what god gave me including my voice and singing talent that made me the lead singer in our glee club in Dalton Acaedamy, The Warblers. My biggest flaw is that I get very, very disappointed, annoyed and unsatisfied when I can't have the things that I want. And, I would stop at nothing until I get what I want even if it hurts some people's feelings. I don't care at all. Yes, you can call me selfish but I can't change the way I am. This is me.

Since my parents didn't want to upset their precious only son whom they brought to life successfully after having multiple miscarriages, they have always supported and provided me with everything that I wanted. My childhood and teenage years now in the present time are like a paradise. Every child would want the life that I grew up.

When it comes to my love life, I never did have a real girlfriend in my life. It's not that I'm scared of girls but because I go to Dalton's Acaedamy, only boys school and I didn't have enough time to spend with girls. Being a teenager, I did go on a couple of dates with some girls who my parents introduced to me in tea parties. They were of my age, cute and so nice to me though I didn't feel like I cared enough for them. All these dates went well but all were one-time only. I didn't feel like I was attracted to them. You guys might think that I am gay. Yes, in Dalton, there are many straight boys and gays. I'm friends with all of them. I'm not so sure what I am but I'm starting to think myself gay since I'm not attracted to girls at all but I don't get attracted to guys either even though I thought some guys at Dalton are hot and handsome. But they are not enough to make my heart beat fast and melt. This is probably because I spent my time, so much in studying rather than finding romance. One possible thing is that I haven't found the right person, my soulmate, yet. Or maybe being in a relationship is not meant for me. I even wondered if this selfish Blaine Anderson was probably made to be a heartless and loveless person who destined to live his life alone, not knowing what love means.

But what I didn't know is that all these questions inside my head would be answered on the day when I first met the person who made me melt at first sight. I wonder who would that be.

**A/N: I know it is short but it is for starters. I already got the whole thing going in my head. I will post the next chapters very soon. Thank you so much for reading. I love reviews so that I can know how my story is doing. See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you guys still enjoy my story. I love Kurt and Blaine together. Sorry for any grammatical error or typo. I suggest you readers listen to Kurt's "I Wanna Hold Your Hand (studio version)" in this chapter for more emotional feeling. I hope you'd be feeling like the way Blaine felt if you do so. That's the song Kurt made me fall in love with him. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Kurt or Blaine. I have no rights on the songs or lyrics that include in the following. Copyright goes to respective owners. But the plot is mine. It is the crazy little fantasy going on inside my mind. :) **

The day of show choir competition: Regionals.

We, the Warblers, had practiced so hard especially on our opening song 'Teenage Dream', 'Hey Soul Sister' and the closing number 'Raise Your Glass'. As the leader of the Warblers, I felt pretty confident in myself and my fellow Warblers on winning the 1st prize which is the ticket to the Nationals in New York. Today in Regionals, there would be another two groups for us to compete, Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions. I have heard of all the good news about Vocal Adrenaline and their amazingly talented leader, Jessie St. James who would be such a threat to us getting in the 1st place. But another group, New Directions, was new to me. Never heard of them before. Anyway, the Warblers must defeat both of the groups and the 1st prize must be ours.

As the competition time began, The master of ceremony introduced the judges and New Directions got to sing 1st, followed by Vocal Adrenaline and finally The Warblers.

"Blaine, Vocal Adrenaline got to sing ahead of us and we are the last. Is that a good thing or not?", Wes asked nervously as we were sitting in the 3rd row from the stage.

"Of course, it's a good thing. Believe in yourself and us. We are the Warblers. We'll do our best and the 1st prize would be ours," I encouraged him.

"Yeah, I hope so. I don't care about the new one, New Directions, but Jessie St. James gave me chills," Wes told me, looking at the stage while sitting on my right side.

"No, Wes, you don't…," my words were interrupted by David who sat on my left side in the audience.

"Warbler Blaine, I agree with Wes. I hope you guys don't forget that Vocal Adreanline is the champion of last year's Nationals. Wes has every right to be nervous," David told us.

"Aww, come on! What's wrong with you guys? If even we don't believe in ourselves, who is gonna believe in us? Our singing. We practiced a hell of time and we're gonna show them what we got. Be confident, guys. There's no need to worry or nervous," I calmed them.

In fact, to be honest, there is a little nervousness has been growing inside me ever since from that conversation. Whatever happens, we would give the audience our best and of course, the best of me. My thoughts were stopped by the loud annoucement from the master of ceremony.

" Ladies and Gentlemen. Here comes our first contestant from McKinley High, Lima, Ohio, The New Directions!"

At the end of his announcement, the stage turned dark and a very beautiful melody produced from violin came first, then the lights came in slowly, revealing a slim, tall teenage boy of beautiful porcelain complexion wearing short-sleeved black shirt, with light golden vest and tight black pants standing in centerstage. When he started to sing, his emotional singing took my breath away.

**_Yeah, I tell you something_**

**_I think you'll understand_**

**_When I say that something_**

**_I wanna hold your hand_**

**_I wanna hold your hand_**

**_I wanna hold your hand_**

Thank god that I was in middle 3rd row from the stage so that he and I almost like face to face. As I watched him sing, my heart beat faster than ever. Oh my dear god, this feeling is new. I've never felt this way before in my entire life. Everything around me became a blur as he kept singing so beautifully. Watching him, I was drifted to another world where there was no show choir competition, no judges, no Vocal Adrenaline, no New Directions, no Warblers and nobody around us, just him and me. I am not a Beatles fan but I have heard of this song in many versions before. But to my ears, his version and his voice is the best that I ever heard of. I feel like crying and my eyes were teary. I'm so moved. Oh my god, oh my god, what the hell is happening to me? Is this love? To my horror, my heart screamed 'Yes!'

"Wow, this guy is good," David muttered.

"Yes, he is breathtakingly beautiful." I replied breathlessly without looking away from the boy on stage as I'm in awe of him. I was so lost in him that I didn't notice that my two best friends beside me gave questioning weird looks at me simultaneously.

**_And when I touch you I feel happy inside_**

**_It's such a feeling that my love_**

**_I can't hide_**

**_I can't hide_**

**_I can't hide_**

Along with him hitting high notes, my heart was fluttering as I watched his beautiful voice escaped from his plump lips. Damn, I couldn't stop looking that face. Boy, I can't hide no more, too. He really got something special. Mystery solved. Yes, I am definitely gay and I'm madly in love with him. I believe that love at first sight really exists in this world.

**_I wanna hold your hand_**

**_I wanna hold your hand…._**

At the end of the song, applauses together with standing ovation roared the house as he bowed to the audience and smiled, I caught a glimpse of his grayish blue eyes. I smiled back at him but I didn't think that he saw me.

Next, he sang in back up group for a very tall guy and a girl with an amazing voice singing " Don't Stop Believin" and finally all members of New Directions sang "My Life Would Suck Without You" altogether. Throughout their performance, I couldn't take my eyes off the boy that sang "I Wanna Hold Your Hand". He looked so adorable.

Before next performance, they gave 30 minutes break. I must go to backstage to meet the boy who stole my heart.

"Guys, I gotta go to backstage. Not for long. I'll be quick."

"Why? To practice again? Blaine, you gotta save your voice for later," Wes said with a confused look on his face.

"No, we've had enough practice already. I just need to take care of some personal business. Gotta go." I explained them real quick and rushed to backstage. Why was I feeling so excited to meet the boy? Strange.

I faintly heard David said behind my back, "Blaine, I think I know your personal business!" Yes, I would have to give an explanation for that later.

At backstage, I saw some members of New Directions but not the boy I came to look for. I walked to where a big African-American girl and the girl who sang 'Don't Stop Believin' were talking.

"Hi. I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm with the Warblers. Nice to meet you all. You guys are awesome. I love what you all did."

"Hi, Blaine, nice to meet you,too. I'm Rachel and this is Mercedes." The girl shorter than me introduced herself and her friend.

"Hi, Blaine, nice to meet you. You Warblers have a very good reputation. Besides, I think your Warbler uniform looks really nice on you," said Mercedes, smiling widely.

"Thank you very much. New Directions is pretty amazing, too. Rachel, you did a great job on the Journey's song. Sounded better than original. Um… do you have any idea where I can find the boy who sang the first song? He was such an incredible singer and I want to meet him."

"Oh, you mean Kurt. Over there. He's on the phone."

I looked at the corner where Mercedes pointed and saw him, talking on the phone, smiling happily without noticing us. God, he's so beautiful.

Suddenly, Rachel grabbed my arm.

"Come, Blaine. Let me introduce you to him."

"Ok." I nodded with a smile. I was convinced that Rachel was bold not only with singing but with everything, I guess.

"Rachel, I have to go fix my hair and makeup. I'm sorry that I can't go with you. Blaine, it was very very nice meeting you. See you later and good luck!"

"Same to you, too, Mercedes."

"Come with me," grabbing my arms, Rachel took me to Kurt who was still talking on the phone, giggling a few times.

When we reached near Kurt, he still didn't notice us as he is busy talking on his phone. So as soon as Rachel was about to yell his name, "Kur…"

"No..no.. Rachel, don't. Let him finish his talking by himself. I can wait." I stopped her.

"Trust me, Blaine. We don't have enough time and you don't wanna wait forever. I know him better. Hey, Kurtttttt! Hellooooo!"

That boy with the perfect porcelain skin turned to look and saw us.

"Oh. Rachel. Just a sec." That boy looked at Rachel, raising his index finger before returning to his mobile phone.

"It's Rachel. I gotta go. Ok. Bye…Yes?," a pause, "I promise. I will. I'll let you know first," Kurt smiled again, still listening to his phone.

"See. Blaine. I told you. (raising her voice) That's what happens when Kurt is talking to his…." Rachel told Blaine with a smirk but didn't get to finish as she was cut off by Kurt who already hang up his phone and shot a don't-you-dare glare to her.

"I mean his FRIEND," said Rachel smiling but I thought her smile had some meaning that I couldn't understand.

"Kurt, this is…"

I interuppted her.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. Nice to meet you," I said, looking right into his grayish blue eyes even though I had to raise my head a bit since he is a few inches taller than me.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. Kurt Hummel. You are from the Warblers, right? I saw you, sitting with them in the audience." Kurt introduced himself with a sweet smile. Facing him in a close distance, another thing I recognized is that he has such flawless facial skin. He saw me among the whole audience. How cool was that?

Suddenly, the very tall guy who sang together with Rachel came to us.

"Rachel, Mr. Shue was looking for you and me."

Rachel turned to me and Kurt, "Sorry guys. I gotta go. Bye Blaine. Good luck with your performance. Kurt, save two seats for me and Mercedes."

Kurt nodded at her and then, she left with the tall guy.

I was finally alone with Kurt. I started the conversation, first, looking into his eyes again. I would never stop melting into them.

"Kurt, your performance was breathtaking. I was speechless. In my opinion, you sang better than Beatles did. You moved me, Kurt."

As I told him that, I could clearly saw his cheeks turned red which I found very cute. Then, he blinked once, bit his lower lip and gave me a shy smile. Jesus, I was having butterflies in my stomach, watching him do those things.

"Thank you very much. I'm very flattered. But actually it was especially Rachel's voice that perfected our performance" Kurt said shyly.

"I don't disagree but Kurt, what I loved most is 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand' You sounded so emotional that I felt like…like I'm crying."

"Oh! Really? Thank you so much."

"My pleasure." I said, smiling back at him. You had no idea what you did to me ,Kurt.

"So, you guys are performing after Vocal Adrenaline, right?"

"Yes, we'll be opening our performance, starting with my favorite Katy Perry song."

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Please tell me it's Teenage Dream. My favorite Katy Perry song," he asked me so enthusiastically.

"REALLY, Kurt? Yes. Exactly! Teenage Dream, of course. God, you and I have same likes."

"I can't wait to hear your Teenage Dream."

I felt my phone inside my blazer vibrates.

I picked out the phone and caller ID showed David. I looked at Kurt.

"Sorry, gotta pick this one. My Warbler friend in the audience. He's my best friend and told him that I won't be long."

Why are you explaining much to him, Blaine Anderson? You had just met him and you didn't need to explain all in details. Get a grip!

"Oh, go pick up the phone. Go on. I don't mind at all." Kurt spoke sweetly. Why did everything about him make me so in love? Is he the one for me? He looked a little girlish but what if he's straight. What if he already got a girlfriend? What if he was a homophobe? Those thoughts were cut off as I absentmindedly answered the phone.

"Yes, David."

"Dude, if you finished doing your person business, get your ass back here asap. Wes is almost pissed off and we have a few questions about our dance routine."

"I'm on my way."

"Sorry Kurt. I gotta go. Duty calls."

"Don't be. I understand. Nice meeting you, Blaine. Good luck with your performance."

"Thanks, nice meeting you, too." Then, I left Kurt. But after taking a couple of steps, I turned back to him and said, "Um, hey Kurt!"

He glanced at me, "Yes?"

"Though I can't declare it loud in front of the audience, I want you to know that I'll be dedicating my 'Teenage Dream' to you. The whole song is for you", told him, giving my intense I-want-you look. I believed Kurt was totally surprised at what I said.

"Oh..O-Ok," He swallowed hard and couldn't respond any other words except for those with a little slur and a smile. I couldn't get enough of his smiles. Then, I left for real this time with a smirk.

Well, Mr. Kurt Hummel, you took my breath away and it is my turn to steal yours. Sooner or later, I'll be stealing your heart too whether you are gay or straight. I, Blaine Anderson, get everything I want. You are the one that I want.

**A/N: You can tell me what do you think about this story in the reviews. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
